Mario Forever 4
It's a chase through time and space to get the time machine back from Darkrai Levels Gotta catch 'em all Chrome: Ok, it is time, time to get more allies, but I can only gather ones that are live in this period of time, hmmm, 2000 B.C., I think I can find 2 here. Chrome knows that he can find the Imperator that created the Chaos Emeralds and Dr. N.Tropy, an evil scientist who built a time machine as a suit. Restoration ???: Bring me the time machine that the Pokémon stole, quickly! Oh and send in that loathsome little bandicoot will you? I need to show him something. The Antagonist Aku Aku: So, you thought you could keep us here against our will? ???: Yes, Aku Aku: I thought so, you sir have driven me beyond reason! BLAM! The mysterious Yoshi Back on Yoshi's Island, Mona and Wario chase Mario through the forests and eventually corner him, then suddenly there was an orange blur and Mario was gone, a few minutes later Mario and an orange Yoshi named Clyde stopped at the Yoshi/Goomba War archives, Mario: Who are you? And why did you save me? Clyde: You are needed to survive so my people can also survive, a great evil is coming and the Yoshi's need your help, that is why I have brought you here, I fought in this war a long time ago and I now wish to prevent another one from occurring, Mario: Why do you need me? Clyde: Allow me to explain... The Legend Clyde: 156 years ago while the Goomba's fought the Yoshi's, I led 3 brave young Yoshi's to infiltrate the King Goomba's lair, while they scoured around looking for treasure, I found a statue that looked like you, of course nowadays that lair is long gone and the statue is lost forever, I still remember what it said: "Beware the immortal curse, for it may be the last words you ever hear", Mario, I need you to gather allies and stop the green inferno! The Army of the Damned Darkrai: NO!!! Darkrai realises he is too late and also that the time machine has to charge, so he is stuck here, meanwhile Chrome has found the Imperator, Ix, a Nocturnus Echidna, whose great power and leadership created the Chaos Emeralds, Ix: What is in it for me? Chrome: A chance for revenge, honor and redemption against the dishonourable hedgehog that defeated you! Ix: I was meaning to get around to that, alright I'm in, what can I do? Chrome: I need you to find this man, Chrome shows him a picture of N.Tropy, Ix: That can be arranged... The Entropy While Mario and Clyde search for more allies, Ix has found N. Tropy and persuaded him to join, his first mission is to come to the cell and gather all the prisoners. Immortal Curse Chrome has found two new allies with the use of N. Tropy's suit, Reala, a dark and twisted Nightmaren and Enerjak, an evil Echidna clan wizard, together they found Darkrai and are now on the hunt for Mario, meanwhile Immortus is still in the doomed future waiting for Chrome and his army, he is curious as to why he is not back, because Time Travel is instantaneous, so he attempts to build his own machine and placed the immortal curse on it. We have a problem Clyde: Mario, I just realised something, if the Pokémon stole the time machine, how are we meant to get aour allies?! Mario:I have a plan... Infiltration Clyde: Alright check through the plan, Chrome's Outfit, check, Keystone, check and Plasma Cannon Prototype 2.0, Check, alright your ready to go, now you just need to get in there find out anything you can and get out of there. Mario:Lets-a go! Screenshots File:MF_4_screen_shot.png Category:Flame Games Category:Games by Metal Locked Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Mario Forever (series)